


Поднажми!

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Selkies, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Иллюстрация к серии фанфиков "Фрагменты". Стив уже раскаялся в любом интересе, проявленном им к пингвинам: в здравом уме, трезвой памяти и нотариально заверенным образом. Но Дэнни неумолим.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196783
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Поднажми!

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста Игры и состязания.


End file.
